Spartan
by scriptingsouls
Summary: MAKOHARU, AU, strong themes, implied non con and prostitution (not as bad as it sounds) Slightly different from canon, the guys still had a relay and shortly after that, Makoto disappears... 5 years later Haru meets a street burglar and realizes... he has Makoto's eyes.
1. Prologue

It was at the end of the summer after their first relay together as a team.

Makoto's parents had an annual tradition of spending two weeks at a five star hotel that had its own private beach. They always took Haru along, that year however, they also took Nagisa and Rin along.

It was just a few weeks before Rin's departure to Australia, the pending goodbye hung in the air with an undeniable weight.

Makoto had begged his parents permission to invite his new friends to go with them. Spending so much time with Rin had rubbed some of his sappy romanticism on Makoto, for he begged Haru to help him make wonderful memories so they could see Rin off with smiles and their very best wishes, instead of regret.

It had almost been a good idea.

Almost.

"Let's play soccer down at the beach!" proposed Rin one day the beach was closed for swimming.

"No thanks" Haru had been cranky for not being able to swim since the day before yesterday, what was the point of having a piece of ocean to yourself if you couldn't swim in it? Dangerous tides be damned.

"Come on Haru-chan please! Please" Nagisa had hung himself from his neck and was jumping up and down and begging like an overexcited puppy. He heard Makoto letting out a quiet giggle next to him, Haru sent a glare his way.

"I think it's a good idea" was all the brunet had to say in his defense. Haru tsked, he had no choice but to go now, even though he much rather spend the day soaking at the pool of the hotel.

They played for an hour but Rin's competitiveness and Haru's dark mood hadn't exactly amounted to a good combination and soon after a few frustrated draws the mood had gone sour.

Haru knew he was being insufferable but he couldn't help it, Rin already got on his nerves on a good day, and today was not a good day.

"Come on Haru you're not even trying anymore" That stupid grin on his friend's face made his blood boil.

Nagisa and Makoto had given up and were just barely attempting to catch the ball, both probably wondering why they even bothered playing anymore.

Haru used all of his anger and frustration -and his thirst for water- to fuel his last kick to the ball, not pass Rin and into the imaginary goal arch mind you, but directly at him.

It was childish he knew, but it was too late, Rin was already down… lying on the sand clutching his stomach, eyes shooting daggers at Haru.

"You bastard" he growled before he stood up set on returning the favor.

His anger unlike Haru's, far from giving momentum to his skills, made them run uncontrolled, and while the force and speed of the ball were remarkable, little good it did when it missed Haru by a long shot and dove right behind some trees by the hotel.

Haru smirked despite his inner voice telling him to stop behaving in such an immature way.

He regretted it when he heard the reproach in Makoto's voice as he uttered his name.

"Haru…" Mako's eyes looked disappointed, Haru gulped.

"I'll go find the ball" the brunet added with a sigh

"I'll go with you Mako-chan!" Offered his blond junior, voice full of sympathy.

"No, you stay and make sure they don't end up throwing punches at each other" Makoto sent another "scolding mother" look his and Rin's way, which made both of them lower their heads in defeat. And with that the taller boy turned around, off in the direction of the trees.

He felt offended Makoto would think they would really resort to throwing punches… he wasn't that childish.

Haru dropped to the sand, he hoped Makoto couldn't find the ball, he didn't want to play anymore. He heard Rin huffing and dropping to the sand with a loud thump behind him as well, ha! such a drama queen. He followed Makoto's back with his eyes until it disappeared among the trees….

Makoto never did find the ball, nor did he ever return.


	2. Chapter 1

His driver, Goro, was sick.

He had texted Haru he wouldn't be able to drive him to school the day before while Haru had been still soaking at the bathtub. He told the boy he would send a replacement but Haru refused. He didn't know why he had to have a driver in the first place, it made no sense. His parents trusted him enough to live on his own but not to get to school every day?

Well, they were right. He hadn't gone to go to school the day before and if it wasn't because he had no one to ask for notes if he skipped today's lessons too -which were slightly more important- he wouldn't bother to leave the bathtub all day either.

He would be starting his senior year of high school not that far into the future. He sighed. It couldn't be helped; he had to go to school, if only to get his parents off his back.

It's not like he cared about graduating, he didn't, he couldn't care less; there was nothing he wanted to do after high school. He had no goals and dreams like Rin did; he had found no reason to move forwards like Nagisa had. It was a shame, it was a shame life was wasted on him instead of…

He supposed he had no choice but to take the train to school. He rarely did but it wasn't like he didn't know how to use it, he just rather not to make use of that knowledge, especially not at rush hour.

He hated his personal space being invaded and he hated high concentrations of people, especially on packed places.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why the train wasn't exactly his favorite place on earth.

Maybe he should stop questioning Goro's purpose in his life.

He got out at his school's stop and took a deep breath. He had to admit, for a second he had felt true panic thinking he would die squashed by the ominous mass of people that seemed to run over everything that dared cross its path.

You either learned to swim the horde, became one with the flow of bodies pushing forward, or drowned in it.

Sadly -or gladly- Haru was only built to swim in water.

He checked his clock and discovered that yes, he was in fact, already late for his first lesson. He didn't bother to pick up the peace, what for? He was going to get reprimanded anyway. He stole one last glance at the giant tin worm that took off behind his back, it seemed to be reminding him that he hadn't won yet, it wasn't over and it would try to eat Haru again on his way home later that day.

Haru gulped… he wasn't scare of dying but, being crushed to death… didn't seem a good way to go.

_There are worst ways to go_

A voice inside his head reminded him, almost as a whisper and his face fell, his mind lashing out at him for bringing the subject to surface, instead of drowning it as he always wish it did_._

School didn't seem so bad anymore.

As soon as he set a foot in class, he regretted it immediately.

Their teacher had decided it was a good day to remind them they had little over a year until they would graduate and that they should be thinking of the future, for they were almost adults now, and apparently that's what adults do, worry about things they can't control.

The way she had said it, with a sparkle in her eyes, as if she was talking about some magical occurrence that was about to happen in their lives made him scoff.

Growing up, he never understood why people thought it was any good.

You are born, you become a child, you think life is colorful and bright and full of possibilities and then you grow up and you realize it's not, you age, you work and then you die.

That wasn't true though, not everyone aged before they died.

The image of a black coffin flashed before his eyes. Small, so small Haru never understood how _he _could fit inside.

That's right; there was nothing good about growing up, just a dawning realization of what kind of world you live in.

Just like there's no solace or peace in the truth either.

After Makoto disappeared, they searched for him until their legs quivered, though exhaustion wasn't the sole culprit.

Insults were exchanged, fingers were pointed, and words were uttered that they would never be able to take back.

It didn't matter, it didn't absolve any of them, and it didn't bring Makoto back.

They finally told the Tachibanas, who told the police, who searched for the lost ball and the boy with the upturn eyebrows and the gentle smile just as hard as they did.

They found the ball, but not a sign of Makoto.

His dad was just rising in the world of politics at the time, Haru never cared for it but he thought maybe, it would finally be useful for something other than keeping his parents away from home for long periods of time.

It seemed his dad thought it could be useful too, Makoto's disappearance that was, it made for a good campaign apparently.

He appeared on tv a lot, promised to return his son's best friend to his parents side. Empty words.

A ransom was the hypothesis the police worked with from the start, and they all waited impatiently for a phone call that never happened.

Haru didn't understand, if they wanted money in exchange for Makoto, what were they waiting for?

But that didn't seem to be the case, and Haru, for the life of him, couldn't understand why else would someone want to take a young boy away.

He could have spent all his life not understanding, stayed a naïve - however brokenhearted- kid, who thought monsters only belonged to scary tales; but time is not forgiving, and with time comes knowledge.

What good was there to growing up when you realize just what the fate of your best friend was.

He was in dire need of a pool.

He ended up staying at the schools pool until late. He also ended up swimming faster and more aggressively than he was comfortable admitting, it didn't make him feel better; it made him feel disgusted with himself.

On the plus side, he managed to escape rush hour when returning home. There were very few people around the station when Haru got there.

Granted, waiting for the last train by himself at that hour wasn't exactly the brightest of ideas, but he supposed he liked not having brilliant thoughts. It made him...

_Ordinary _

How we wished to be that.

When the train arrived it was just him, a couple of school girls, and some shady guys. The last should have made him, at the very least, anxious… especially because one of them -the dark haired one- was considerably tall even sitting down, with shoulders that refused to be contained by just one seat. He looked strong enough to beat anyone to a bloody pulp, if he so desired to.

Yet it was hard feeling threatened when his companion, however tall, owned a mane the most ridiculous shade of pastel pink Haru had never imagined a human would ever submit themselves to.

He snorted and shifted his eyes away from his travel buddies, cursed himself for forgetting his headphones at his nightstand and tried his best to ignore the obnoxious giggling and high pitched squeals of the school girls a few seats away from him. They were crowded around the girl in the middle's smart phone and –Haru guessed- looking at pictures of adorable animals … or… pictures of half naked men… -if Rin's sister was anything to go by when deciphering the mind and habits of school girls-

He settled for resting his head back and day dreaming about eating a freshly made dish of mackerel in the bathtub, he spent all day at the pool but there was always room for soaking at home.

He was happily submerging in his fantasy land when the girls stood up at the signal of their stop; he was going to look away, he didn't know why he even looked at them in the first place but then he noticed the shady guys stood up as well.

Strange, he thought.

The guys stood behind the girls who seemed oblivious of the "danger"

"Excuse me miss, you dropped your handkerchief" said the dark haired one, who was wearing a washed out blue bandana tightly around his forehead, from which his unkempt shoulder-length hair escaped, making him look like a cheap imitation of a pirate.

He had a charming smile, he had to hand him that. And it worked wonders to the girls who seemed to completely forget their phone and whatever contents it held.

"Aww thank you"

"We don't want you lovely ladies to find yourselves without it if you happen to need it!" the pink haired one exclaimed much too cheerily -for what Haru declared- should be anyone's taste, showing the white of his teeth.

He reminded Haru of that cartoon cat in the Alice in wonderland movie.

The girls giggled, seemingly not fazed at all by being approached by two weird looking strangers on the train. Ahhh...the power of good looks.

_Idiots_ thought Haru, as he clearly saw how the pink haired one sunk his hand into one of their bags while the dark haired one drew their attention by making small talk.

Suddenly, the tall guy elbowed the pink haired one who removed his hand from the girl's bag as quick as a cat, a cat who didn't catch a single mouse.

He lifted his head and realized they were both staring at him warily. They probably thought Haru was about to give them a hard time, not that Haru could do anything –or desire to do anything, it wasn't his fault the girls minds were ruled by their hormones – if anything, Haru should be wary of them watching him watching them. It was two against one, and even if it wasn't he still had the short end of the stick. He was confident he could take pink locks on a one on one, but the other guy...

"Ah this is our stop" the girls said and looked at the guys questioningly to see if they were to luck out and have their strange companions for a while longer.

However the pink haired one smiled that feline grin of his and pretended to have gotten the stops mixed up, asked the girls for directions and waved them goodbye, wishing them a safe trip home.

The big guy however, hadn't moved his gaze from Haru, Haru who had stopped breathing the second their eyes met each other.

_Vivid green _

Breathtaking wasn't the right word to describe the effect of those large orbs guarded by upturn eyebrows that shouldn't belong to such a rough face.

Being stabbed by invisible sharp needles all over was more like it .

Why, why had nature given a copy of those eyes... _His_ eyes...

_Makoto's eyes..._

...to a train pickpocketer?

It was wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

The water in his bathtub had long gone cold, just as the clock needles had long left behind the position at which he should have left for school.

He didn't care. He had barely managed to sleep the night before.

He was aware he was exaggerating the experience; there was no reason to make anything out of it, to let it affect him.

The world was full of people, so many people, it was only logical there were repeated features among them, it's not like there is no thing called look-a-likes.

Yes, there were a hundred reasons to why Haru shouldn't still feel the needles stabbing away at him when he remembered those piercing eyes. Eyes so familiar and so unknown, eyes he couldn't read at all.

Eyes that got off the train without saying a word.

He should feel glad instead, glad he didn't get into trouble; he wasn't beaten, robbed or stabbed to death.

He was spared, free to go back to his uneventful life.

And yet, he rarely did what he should, and reason seldom had a say when it came to emotions.

Features repeated among humans, fair enough. There was nothing he could do about it, but why oh why, in a world of billions, he had to come across the one who owned the eyes he thought he would never see again.

Yes there was nothing he could do about it, nothing but settling for knowing there was no point in feeling what he felt and wait for said feelings to go away.

And he could also head to school.

He wanted to believe he could have gotten better at riding the train in the span of one day, but that was a lie. He was just as unprepared for the race to freedom that started once the doors opened as he had been the day before, but either way, he managed to make it on one piece, even if he finished last.

He walked the four or five blocks to school at snail pace, if he tried hard enough to be as slow as possible, he might just manage to skip first period entirely.

It would be a feat he had achieved many times, but worthy of repeating nonetheless.

He didn't expect to get any help though.

"Good morning there" a sing-song voice called from a little ahead of him.

Leaning against a wall, hands in pockets, the person who's existence he was trying his hardest to forget greeted him with a gentle smile that didn't reach his eyes.

His god damned green eyes.

Now this was really starting to piss him off.

"What do you want?" he spat. He figured the thief was looking for trouble. He could only be there to either intimidate him or to rob him.

And Haru might just be willing to give him all his money if it meant he would never see him again.

"Wow, no reason to be so defensive" The tall boy - who was even taller up close- pushed himself off the wall and stood before Haru, holding his hands up as if it was second nature for him.

It probably was.

"How much do you want?" Right to business, there was no point of making whatever that was, last longer than needed.

The other seemed to be truly taken aback by his question, eyes growing really large for a second, making him look younger, more like a child, more like…

"Just like that?" The boy - whose hair was actually a dark shade of teal- asked while studying Haru if he were a rare specimen, which he probably was.

"Will it make you go away forever?"

Well Haru certainly didn't expect to see hurt flash across the other's eyes.

Who knew street delinquents who took advantage of naïve school girls could be so easily offended.

He would have almost felt satisfied with himself if it hadn't been for the pang in his chest at knowing he was the culprit of painting such bright green with hurt.

He didn't appreciate his body's betrayal at all.

"Well if you're that interested in making me go away maybe I should stay" What kind of fucked up logic was that? And what kind of vindictive god had he offended to be put in this predicament.

"Do as you wish" He did his best to look unfazed and started walking, cursing himself for not being able to come up with a better solution than running away, than leaving things unresolved.

He prayed to whoever could help him, that the guy who seemed to be the personification of his karma, was just bored and uttering empty threats for the sake of messing around.  
He prayed all through his school day, even while he swam at the school's pool.  
He didn't manage to concentrate in anything at all.  
And yet when he got out, a while after everyone else had left, he was greeted with a hand wave and the realization his executor had kept his promise.

He guessed there was no running away from karma.


	4. Chapter 3

"I did as I wished" that bastard, how could he smile so serenely, so casually? like there was anything about the situation that was remotely casual.

And how on earth did he manage to wait all day for him to leave school?

It couldn't be, he probably left and returned just in case he could catch Haru…

But then again, Haru had left later than everyone else….

So how did he know Haru wasn't already gone?

That level of stubbornness, it both impressed him and scared him.

Just what did that guy want?

"If you don't want money, what do you want?" He didn't know what to do, how to handle it. He wasn't prepared, he would never be prepared for something like this.

He just wanted to get home already, get in the bathtub and start the mind bleaching process, forget he ever met whoever that guy was.

"I do want money, need it actually… thanks to you we couldn't get anything yesterday"

Was that supposed to make him feel guilty? And worse… could it actually achieve its purpose?

"Not my problem" No, it couldn't. What a nerve! as if the guy's predicament was Haru's or the girls fault… he had no care for entitled people, and yet…. he opened his wallet anyway.

Might as well get over with it.

"What are you doing?" The confusion and dare he say, fear, in the other's face confused him.

_Ventilating my money, what else? _

Just really… what the hell did this guy want? He wanted his money, but he didn't want his money? What was it that put him off, the fact that Haru was giving it willingly? Was it not worth as much when it wasn't stolen? Was he too proud to accept charity? Just what… what the hell did he need to do to get rid of him?

He wanted to ask, but he already had, and that hadn't work out too well.

Maybe…

"If I buy you dinner will you leave me alone?"

He wouldn't have believed the words he had just said if he hadn't just heard his own voice uttering them.

Was he willingly offering to spend time with that guy? A stranger? A delinquent? A secondhand identity plagiarist?

He was about to take it back when…

"Would you?"

Something about the way the other said those words caused an obstruction somewhere in his throat.

"If you promise to leave me alone" Yes that was the reason he was doing this, the only reason, it had nothing to do with green eyes looking at him with a strange sort of light.

So there he was, at a fast food restaurant with a possibly homeless guy, who might or might not have committed worse things than the petty crimes he was doing when Haru met him… less than a day ago.

"You will pay for everything right?" The guy was shifting the menu in his fingers as if he held onto it for too long, it would start charging him.

_No, when you tell someone you will buy them food... you expect them to pay. _

He didn't bother answering.

"Right" the guy said with an embarrassed sigh as if he had guessed Haru's thoughts. He seemed nervous, it didn't fit him and it didn't fit the whole street guy persona.

How did he ever manage to intimidate anyone? Right… _his height and muscles._

Maybe he was nervous because he and his partner had a plan of capturing Haru when they left the restaurant, hit him with a machete and then sell his organs in the black market…

Then again, he wouldn't have had the time to set up such a plan; he had no contact with peachy locks since they started walking together to the nearest restaurant.

Though, something like that probably didn't need much planning.

Haru shook his head; his thoughts were getting just as bizarre as the situation.

He ignored the looks people gave them as best as he could, he guessed it was not an everyday occurrence to see a boy in an elite school uniform having dinner with one who wore faded torn clothes and a washed out bandana that seemed to have been blue at some point in time, possibly sometime along the decade before his birth.

They finally ordered, the guy had checked his order with him first "Is this ok? This much?" …just like a child.

Haru was getting tired of this shy delinquent act. It was beyond stupid, and worse, it didn't seem to be an act…

He was content with waiting for their food in silence –

But no one ever seemed to care about what he was content with.

"My name is Spartan by the way"

_I didn't ask. _

_And also… what a stupid name. _

"That's a stupid name" he wasn't about to keep it to himself.

"Better than having a girly name I guess"

_Wait… how did he? How…. ?_

"Why do you… say that?"

Spartan looked at him confused…

"I just know a few guys who do, you haven't introduced yourself yet by the way… that's rude"

Haru snorted, being called rude by someone who stole for a living, well… he guessed it made as much sense as having dinner with someone who stole for a living, well… to be fair he did have dinner with his dad when he was in town.

"Haru"

"Just Haru?"

Haru glared at him

"Haruka" Haru gave him a warning look that said "I swear to god if you laugh…" which the other seemed to understand easy enough for he actually did try his hardest not to laugh.

He failed.

Haru stood up.

A strong hand shoot up towards him and before he could process it, his arm was caught in an unyielding grip. It made Haru's eyes grew large. Yes, there was no doubt, that guy was freakily strong... like a wild beast.

"I'm sorry, don't... don't go " and yet… that look, that _voice_.

Haru looked away.

"… since you still have to pay for everything" the other finished with a sly smile.

Haru blinked a couple of times? What was that?... Where had the shy boy gone? Just what kind of fucked up identity issues did this guy have?

"Ok… Haru it is then" Spartan laced his fingers and rested his arms on the table, leaning forwards and directing all his attention to Haru… It felt like he was suddenly caught in a job interview or something equally stressful and unpleasant.

Haru took a deep breath and sighed; looking the direction of the waiters… food could not arrive fast enough.

His companion chuckled at that.

Haru was starting to feel like a mouse recently caught by a cat that was more interested in playing, than having his dinner…


	5. Chapter 4

The waiters looked away from his demanding gaze every time Haru made eye contact with them. It wasn´t usual for him to actually try to make eye contact with anyone but again, nothing about that day was usual.

A little taste of his own medicine huh?

"I take you´re not much of a talker? Or maybe..." He could hear the hesitation in his voice, unsure if to go on, yet expecting encouragement.

He didn´t need to look at his face to know it, he didn´t want to look at that face because Spartan's eyes hadn´t stopped studying him during the last 5 minutes

Haru didn't like being studied, and even less by such bright green.

So he wasn´t going to encourage them.

"... is it just me you are against?" Haru didn´t understand why, but he flushed at that, so straightforward, such an intrusive question, yet there was no malice or scorn in the voice... just curiosity?

"I don't know you" He should have said that: yes, the other´s presence bothered him since he was a criminal and had kind of stalked him, but his brain seemed to be having a lag problem lately, only realizing what he should have said when it was much too late.

"You don´t seem interested in getting to know me either" Haru scoffed

¨Why should I be?"

Why should he? Because he happened to have eyes that awoke things he would rather stay dormant?

Why did Spartan even care if Haru was interested?

"Well shouldn't you be concerned about whether I want to hurt you? Or rob you? if I will leave you alone or not?"

"If you want to do any of those things there's nothing me worrying about it can do about it"

"Well... that's a way to see it I guess" The other seemed to be pondering about what Haru said, it wasn't really something to ponder much about, but at least it shut him up for a while.

"You are unusual"

It took Haru a few seconds to process what he heard; it was so out of the blue... such a strange thing to say, it actually surprised him enough to prompt him to face Spartan for the first time since he had -unsuccessfully- tried his escape.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind... " Spartan answered with a polite smile. What a bastard! Haru looked away; he felt he had fallen for some kind of trick.

"Your food, please enjoy" they were interrupted by the waiter who finally brought their dinner.

They ate in silence much to Haru´s surprise, just as he had wished they would, and yet, it only made him unreasonably angrier.

He kept his eyes trained on the food, and chewed it with enough force to know his jaw was going to be sore afterwards.

He didn't know just why the other guy affected him so much but he somehow did.

Haru was asking for the bill as soon as the other finished putting the last piece of food in his mouth, he didn´t even bother to wait until his companion swallowed.

He paid unceremoniously and stood up.

He thought of saying something like "well... this is it" or "we're even now" or what he truly wanted to say "I hope I don't see you ever again"

But as usual, words always hesitated and cowered away in his throat, refusing to leave his mouth.

So he just walked away instead.

He felt bad about it, for some reason he didn't even want to try to understand.

At least he was free now.

"Hey wait up, what's the hurry there's still time enough for your train"

Or so he had been stupid enough to think.

Haru walked faster. Spartan ran up to his side refusing to take the hint altogether.

"You walk fast, you must be fitter than you look!"

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Did he… look unfit?

"Do you play a sport?"

Haru took a deep breath.

"Hmm… I don't see you as much of a team player" the other continued his thoughts undisturbed.

You guessed right

"Hmm... so high school sports that aren't team sports, that leaves kendo, archery, track and... swimming I guess"

Haru remained silent but not out of annoyance this time...

He was curious; would Spartan be able to guess...?

"hmmm I can't see you doing kendo... would require you to fight and you know, talk to your opponent"

What kind of answer was that?

He was right though, it was too bothersome.

"Guess archery doesn't seem like it would suit you either… I know! It has to be swimming"

A gasp escaped Haru's mouth before he was able to stop it

And for the first time he couldn't help his eyes fixing on the strange boy walking beside him

It seemed to be enough confirmation for the other…

…If he even needed any

"So swimming it is"

Haru wanted to ask, how?, but he didn't want to break his silence and he was already angry for allowing himself to grow curious.

The other answered anyway

"Because of your form"

Maybe...

…Spartan swam too.

Spartan didn't seem to guess his question this time and offered no answer, making Haru have to bite back his curiosity.

He still refused to speak.

Instead he just settled for wondering again, just what the hell was all of that? Why was the guy walking beside him, well… walking beside him?

Why?

"I guess the train station is not very far away from your school. Still you shouldn't leave so late at night you know?" Spartan mentioned nonchalantly as they approached the station.

Haru tsked.

He had some nerve, telling him that.

"I'm serious, a lot of people get assaulted around here… you should be careful" The other added with a tone of frustration, probably at realizing Haru wasn't taking him seriously at all.

It was too much for Haru to take.

"Yeah, I should be careful around people like you for example"

He was getting truly sick of whatever game the other was playing, he approached the platform and waited for the train. Not very far away; he could see lights approaching. Not long until he could get home….

Spartan grew silent

"It wasn't a threat"

"sure" Haru's eyes were fixed on the fast approaching train… counting the remaining seconds to freedom.

"I never thought of robbing you… or hurting you" the other added, with an alarming sincerity in his voice.

Haru could feel the train's vibrations speeding up in his chest.

"You were very nice to me, that's why I wanted to make sure you got home safe"

The train's speed was threatening to break Haru's ribcage now, its furious approaching form sucking up all air from the station, making it impossible for Haru to breathe.

"So thank you for the meal, I won't bother you anymore"

The train stopped, the doors opened.

Haru took a step forward, his legs stiff.

"Goodbye Haru"

The doors closed behind him, he turned around...

...and saw warm green.


	6. Chapter 5

He wasn't exactly a fan of what they were about to do, though over the years he had become numb enough to it to be able to fool anyone into thinking he was.

It wasn't easy; he didn't have Kisumi's natural charm and ability of getting his way with a mere flash of a white teeth.

Even when his friend always told him his own smile could break the walls of even the most well guarded heart.

Spartan knew it didn't matter how long he did it, it would never come naturally to him, but at least, he didn't screw up as often now.

He knew it could be worse; he could be paired up with one of the other guys, whose weapons weren't sweet words but actual sharp knives.

Spartan knew how to handle such weapons, but he rather not to, the few times he had to, always left a bitter taste at the back of his throat, a taste that took weeks to leave him.

He was very thankful of Kisumi for that, his friend was never violent, never hurt anyone and he was always generous and patient with Spartan.

Even when Spartan had grown strong and big enough to be the one to scare people who bothered them away, Kisumi was the one who usually got them the food and shelter they needed to survive.

It was why he tried his best at helping him, even if he wasn't the one to actually get the goods, he tried his best to assist at least by distracting people.

Teenage girls were the easiest target.

Kisumi always said their good looks would make it a piece of cake, and ever since they managed to get puberty down and girls stopped looking at them with disgust and pity and started showing slight interest, they had been playing that card.

It was embarrassing at first - well at least to him, Kisumi was a natural- but after some guidance Spartan became just as good as his friend and no one could tell the difference.

They were the heartbreaker duo.

So that day wasn't supposed to be challenge…

Yet it was.

He didn't know why he stopped Kisumi when he saw that snobby school kid looking at them, it's not like they had never been caught redhanded before, most people minded their own business, no one wanted to get into any shit.

Spartan was big enough to make anyone who tried otherwise regret it with a mere glace their way.

But that didn't work with that brat.

The guy's eyes were piercing, were unmoving, unimpressed...

…and were the most striking shade of blue he had ever seen.

He just couldn't process that, for some reason.

He panicked and elbowed his friend, who was quicker at reacting than him.

Their efforts had been frustrated at the end, not so much by the stranger - who didn't really attempt anything - but by Spartan himself who freaked out -and still didn't quite get why-

Kisumi didn't get mad at him though, he never did, he just shrugged it off and smiled that careless smile that hid so much.

"We'll find something else"

Spartan truly wanted to believe that, maybe then he could stop remembering those strange blue eyes.

They didn't of course.

And that only meant one thing...

"Ok Spar, I'm off to make a buck, be nice and don't get in any fight with other strays ok?" His friend stuck out his tongue and took off towards the tunnels to - in his own words- make his good looks pay that other way they could.

Spartan tried his best to smile a genuine smile, but guilt was eating him away.

All because of that blue eyed daddy's boy, now Kisumi had...

No, that was a lie, it had been his own fault.

He couldn't sleep well that night, and it wasn't due to the angry roars of his empty stomach.

He left early the next day, to try and maybe find something by himself and maybe that way, feel less guilty.

He also wanted to avoid the breakfast Kisumi would likely show up carrying, with a smile on his tired face.

He didn't want any of that.

He wandered around, let the crowd of hurried people hide him, push him, take him nowhere.

Everyone moving fast, determined, with someplace to be, something to do... somewhere to return to.

It made him feel foreign every time, he was there, they could see him, bump into him, exist at the same place he did, but he wasn't the same as them.

He didn't belong.

He saw them then, the culprits.

Blue eyes…

pushing through the crowd, looking for a way out…. drowning.

He knew the feeling.

His feet followed them, following no one's command.

He didn't know what he was doing, what he was going to do once and if he caught them, but he had nowhere else to go, nothing else to do.

_And he was curious _

Maybe he could rob him, make up for last night.

He felt a twist in his guts as soon as the thought finished flashing through his mind.

He managed to guess the scowling teen's destination and intercept him before he reached it.

He didn't know what to do, what was he trying to achieve? He was acting on impulse and he wasn't used to that.

He wasn't used to people not being afraid of him either. The boy wasn't cooperating.

It was just another disaster.

Blue eyes had no mercy.

"Do as you wish"

He knew what those words meant; he knew what that ice cold stare had meant by them.

_I don't care _

And it only made perfect sense, truly, the mere presence of someone the likes of Spartan was nothing but an inconvenient to someone like him, a bothersome dirty fly on his perfectly neat house.

…Something to get rid of.

_"Will it make you go away forever?" _

It shouldn't hurt, he knew it shouldn't.

What some guy who didn't know him, who he didn't know, thought of him.

But it did.

_Unwanted. _

_Useless. _

He didn't feel like moving.

He knew he wasn't going to rob anyone, he never did.

There was nothing he could do.

Stuck somewhere in nowhere, not being able to be bad, not being able to be good either.

_"Do as you wish" _

"Why do I wish?"

To not need anyone.

His body was tired; his eyes felt so heavy, the lack of sleep, the lack of food caught to him.

He fell asleep on the sidewalk.

He woke up late in the afternoon, god only knew how many people had walked pass him and thought what a bum, crossing to the other sidewalk.

It wouldn't be the first time he slept on the street.

And it wouldn't be the last.

He still didn't want to get "home"

He didn't want Kisumi's food, even if he had no way of finding his own. He wasn't ready.

Time passed, the sun set, people stopped passing him by.

How long had he been on that sidewalk?

It wasn't a bad place, the view was nice -a nice neighborhood -a lot of trees, colored by the fast approaching autumn.

It was strange they hadn't called the cops on him, he was lucky being able to stay there like that… if only for a while longer.

He heard footsteps.

And looking at his left he saw it, a cruel joke.

He stood up, meeting yet again unforgiving blue.

A cruel joke indeed.

He had to offer some explanation, something.

He sought for it in the other's eyes, and saw it, what they were thinking, fearing.

The answer came too him easily enough then.

Out of spite, he couldn't stop it..._wouldn't_.

"I did as I wished"

It was too late to care. He had nothing to lose.

He just played along yet again; let the other believe what he wanted.

It worked, the boy offered money but…

It made his stomach twist, his pulse quicken.

_It was wrong _

It was no different from stealing.

He was in no position to be picky, he knew that, but it was stronger than him.

Just what was he doing?

Why did he continue to speak to that guy who clearly held nothing but contempt and disgust towards a low life like him?

And yet…

"If I buy you dinner will you leave me alone?"

_What? _

The last thing he could have expected!

And from that guy, why?

His stomach was attempting to leap from its place to take over his brain, probably wondering angrily why he wasn't accepting already.

He was at his limit; he was truly at his limit.

"Would you?"


	7. Chapter 6

They made their way to the restaurant in silence.

Spartan tried his best to stop his stomach from making any sound. He didn't want the other to know just how hungry he was, he didn't like people seeing him at his worst.

It wasn't often that he spent so many days without food, they usually found a way to get something every day, but the last couple of days had been rough.

At least now he wouldn't have to taste Kisumi's food.

He still didn't understand how he ended up in that place, sitting in front of that scowling school boy, earning glances from everyone around them.

He was no stranger to _those_.

They were handed their menus and Spartan opened his in awe.

He couldn't recall many times he'd been able to choose what he wanted to eat, it was a strange feeling, it felt like a trap.

He had to be sure.

"You will pay for everything right?"

The look the other gave him was enough to understand he'd just made a stupid question.

"Right"

Something in the back of his empty stomach told him that maybe, he'd gotten the boy wrong.

He couldn't help but stare, such a contrast to himself.

The other boy was pale and smooth where he was sunburnt and rough; he was delicate and stoic where he was brute and clumsy, and most of all…

_He owned those mysterious blue eyes_.

There was something about them, that made his brain work over time.

It was just a pair of eyes, not like they were of the most impossible shade of blue he'd ever seen.

But it wasn't just that, it was in how they had a magnet hidden behind them, that made Spartan's green seek them relentlessly.

He'd done just that at the station, earlier on the street, and now… thinking of ways to make them finally grant him the mercy of focusing on him.

It made no sense.

Hunger was making him lose his mind.

He didn't end up putting much thought into his choice, except for the quantity, his stomach took control of him for a second and demanded the feast it starved for.

He felt a little ashamed, but the other just waved his hand annoyed.

"Ask for whatever you want"

He was grateful.

He was almost sure the boy whose name he didn't know was a bit harder to figure out than he had originally thought.

He wanted to understand though; he wanted to know his name….

"My name is Spartan by the way"

He waited anxiously for the customary reply, but instead…

"That's a stupid name" He felt disappointed, the other still hadn't even glanced his way.

Still not cooperating huh?

He knew his name was odd, a bit ridiculous to be honest yes, so he had nothing to fight that statement with.

He mumbled something about girly names and that seemed to peek the other interest for a bit.

"Why do you… say that?"

_Strange_

"I just know a few guys who do, you haven't introduced yourself yet by the way… that's rude"

That was his opportunity!

"Haru"

Haru, Haru, Haru….

It felt nice in his head.

"Just Haru?"

It felt extremely nicer in his tongue.

The glare wasn't nice, but at least his unfriendly eyes were focusing on him now.

He could live with that.

"Haruka" it almost came in a shy whisper so unlike the previous stoic brave image _Haru _had shown that it made something warm spread in Spartan's inside.

Like hot coco down his throat.

It tickled something inside and he tried his best to suppress it.

He knew the other would think it was due to his girly name but he couldn't help it.

A chuckle escaped.

Abruptly, the other gracefully stood up and attempted a quick escape.

He panicked.

Just as quick, his hand had the boy's surprisingly muscular forearm in its grip.

_He's not as lean as his uniform makes him look. _

Having the shorter boy so close made him caught a whiff of his scent, he smelled clean and musky.

He himself probably smelled of dirt and sweat.

...but Haru smelled of chlorine.

"I'm sorry, don't... don't go "

_Woah… that sounded just pitiful. _

"… since you still have to pay for everything"

He tried to make it better with a teasing smile.

He didn't know if the other had fallen for it but at least he returned to his seat.

"Ok… Haru it is then"

He offered as conciliation but the other didn't accept it, taking his blue orbs away decisively…

pouting.

As Haru seemed to be trying to death glare the waiters into bringing their food faster, Spartan started to convince himself he had definitely gotten Haru wrong.

He was just an antisocial kid.

But once again, he had to be sure…

"I take you´re not much of a talker? Or maybe..."

Easier said than done…

He hadn't measured the amount of courage finishing that sentence would require and now he found himself short of it, desperately trying to gather some.

He sought for help but blue refused to even hear his pleas.

He counted to five and manned up.

"... is it just me you are against?"

There that wasn't so hard.

"I don't know you"

Still so uncooperative.

"You don´t seem interested in getting to know me either"

Haru scoffed.

He didn't understand why, it was a valid question.

If he was in Haru's place he would be a bit worried about a criminal approaching him.

"Why should I be?"

Just how childish was this guy?

Or maybe, was he just that brave? That he wasn't concerned at all?

"Well shouldn't you be concerned about whether I want to hurt you? Or rob you? if I will leave you alone or not?"

"If you want to do any of those things there's nothing me worrying about it can do about it"

Ahh…

So that was it…

Was there truly someone capable of living life in such a pragmatic way? He wondered…

His companion seemed more and more amazing the more he thought about him.

"You are unusual"

His mouth was betraying his thoughts faster than his brain could shut it the hell up.

It succeeded where he had failed though.

Blue eyes were set on him now, flowing with interest /

_Intense _

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He couldn't answer though.

"Never mind... "

He offered a smile and hoped it was enough of an apology for his indiscretion.

Food arrived at last and served as a distraction.

He was much too hungry to try and get Haru to talk a bit more.

Maybe when they were done.

Sadly he hadn't even been able to finish when Haru was paying for their food and standing up.

He waited for a comment or something but his companion just left.

Maybe Haru really couldn't stand him.

Or maybe he couldn't stand anyone.

Either way he had fed Spartan and hadn't completely dismissed him even when he had every right to, and for that... he was truly grateful.

So... he wanted to make sure…

That Haru got home safe.

They were going to the same place either way, or so he told himself.

The shorter boy seemed to have decided his work of charity for the day was over and completely ignored him all the way.

Spartan tried to get him to talk, brought up the subject of his strange fitness, asked about sports... but it was no good.

He even tried sparking Haru's curiosity by pretending to guess he was a swimmer.

It seemed to work, the dark haired boy seemed unaware of the chlorine perfume his skin was pouring to the wind.

Yet he still didn't say a word.

So Spartan figured that was it.

That was as far as he was going to get to know Haru.

He knew it was stupid to feel sad about it, even if he got to know his name, Haru was still just a stranger he met by chance, well... by his own insistence.

But in a way, Haru had helped him, had distracted him when he needed it the most. Even if the blue eyed boy hadn't done it knowingly, he had given Spartan the strength he needed to go back and do what he had to.

He guessed he was lucky that at least he managed to steal his name from him.

It was a personal victory, however small.

It was enough.

As strange as it was, and as little as it probably meant to Haru, even if he didn't have much of a reason to, he would treasure that moment.

Spartan smiled.

He wanted to make sure though that Haru knew what he felt.

He told him to be careful, he knew that area well enough, he knew a lot of his friends, and even enemies "worked" there.

He wanted to at least pay Haru with a friendly warning.

Haru didn't seem to take it that way though.

He couldn't quite blame him.

"I'm serious, a lot of people get assaulted around here… you should be careful"

How could he convey to Haru that he truly was trying to warn him?

"Yeah, I should be careful around people like you for example"

He told himself that didn't hurt.

Wouldn't be the first time and he had to be stronger than that, stronger for what he had to do.

He brushed the offense off and stubbornly held to his idea of ending whatever that was in a positive note.

The train was approaching, he didn't have much time.

"I never thought of robbing you… or hurting you"

Haru would probably not believe that either, but he had to say it.

"You were very nice to me, that's why I wanted to make sure you got home safe"

Maybe he was saying too much.

"So thank you for the meal, I won't bother you anymore"

Haru got on the train.

"Goodbye Haru"

Blue eyes turned around and for a brief second, they allowed him to admire them to his heart's content.

_Maybe they were merciful after all._

The train took off, taking them away with it

Well... It was time.

He was determined to not arrive "home" empty handed this time.

He turned around…

… and headed for the tunnels.


	8. Chapter 7

_I never thought of robbing you… or hurting you_

Haru turned in his bed yet again.

So much for a night's sleep….

He tried his best to will his thoughts away from that stranger

Water…

His dear water could heal everything, could calm his restless unforgiving thoughts

It was the only thing that could make his prone to over work brain find peace

Water….

Water that was the prime element of life, what people were made of what kept them from withering like flowers.

Pristine liquid that nourished the scenery turning it into bright green, though not as bright as Spartan's…

Fuck.

Haru made a soft grumble sound and turned to his left

New thought…

School, tedious school, uneventful school, stupid classes, stupid teachers, stupid train ride… train station, Spart…

FUCK

Haru turned face down and buried his face on the pillow

New thought…

Today's news, traffic accidents, crime, people who would never get home again…

_I wanted to make sure you got home safely_

….

"Guess all roads lead to…. well… Sparta"

Haru face palmed at his own shitty joke and let out a loud irritated growl.

By the time the alarm clock rang he didn't even remember at what time he finally fell asleep, all he knew was that it had been late enough to achieve any decent amount of rest.

Getting up wasn't the most discouraging thing though, waking up to Spartan's name on his lips was.

Haru liked to deny things he didn't like to admit.

That was why all through the train ride he repeated to himself that his quick pulse and the knot that made itself present every time he swallowed were only there because he feared the sly stranger wouldn't keep his promise and would be there when he got off.

What he felt was relief –and most certainly not disappointment- when he reached school early and uneventfully, without any surprise interception from the person he swore he wasn't longing to see.

_Maybe there were too many people around for him to find me among the crowd_

Also, his desire to leave school was just his usual one, due to lack of interest, and not to see if Spartan would be waiting outside for him.

And after classes were over, he told himself he skipped going to the school's pool because it was much too crowded, and not because of something else.

Yet when his train home opened the doors in front of him that day with no green eyes to look back to, he could not help shivering to the cold silence of their missing farewell.

He got on…

A day later though, his feet didn't respond when he found himself looking at parting doors offering to take him back to an empty house.

He saw them close and disappear from his line of sight, as he made no attempt to move at all.

He didn't know why, he knew it was stupid, it was against what he wanted to achieve.

But… just what did he want to achieve?

A distant thunder roared as if reprimanding his confusion, he looked up to the sky that was getting darker earlier than it should.

Small drops of his precious liquid began to fall, timidly at first but quickly gaining confidence until it was pouring and lighting was splitting the sky.

He stepped back and retreated to a safer distant.

Such water was too cold to sooth him.

However, he couldn't deny it was a mesmerizing sight, so he leaned back against a wall and just watched.

Lost in the murmur of the storm he heard a sound.

… a whimper.

He turned around and looked to his sides, there were a few people waiting quietly around the station, some chatting in hushed voices as they stared at the threatening view of the sky.

Lighting struck somewhere and thunder followed and he heard it again, louder…

… a choked wail.

With the same free will they showed when refusing to let him board the train, his feet began walking towards the stairs that led to the streets.

A drum started playing in his chest, slowly but loud.

Boom.

He heard another whimper followed by a comforting shushing voice.

Boom.

"Its ok buddy, it's ok, it's just thunder"

Boom.

He faced the stairs and felt the wrongness of the drum falling out of rhythm, sending vibrations all over his body.

What a pitiful sight.

Soaking wet, leaning against a wall and holding a terrified and equally soaked ill black dog wrapped inside his old purple nylon jacket…

…Spartan.

The boy looked up, eyes shooting wide.

_No_

…eyes of a dull green.

_No_

The teen before him had dark bruises around his left eye and Haru could see angry marks around his neck, badly hidden by his wet teal locks.

_No_

"Ha-Haru?" Spartan questioned surprised, as he tried to keep the water droplets out of his eyes without letting the dog escape from his protective grip.

The drum was beating erratically now, hitting painfully everywhere in his chest.

_What happened? _

_Why? _

Haru went down the steps in silence and took hold of the boys arm.

"Can you walk?"

"Huh? What are you doing here Haru?"

"I asked you if you can walk" Haru took a better look at the bruises on Spartan's neck.

Finger marks and…

… bite marks

not a dog's kind…

Spartan looked away.

"Yes, don't worry Haru I'm ok, just go home, don't get yourself wet"

"Let's go" Haru turned around and started climbing the steps still holding Spartan by the arm.

"What? Wait! Where?" The other struggled to keep the sickly dog in his grip, using both hands as best as he could, Haru climbed the stairs slowly to give him time to adjust, but refused to let go…

He didn't answer.

"I can't leave the dog"

"I'm not asking you to"

_Just shut up and follow me damn it. _

"But we can't get a dog inside a train" Spartan's voice was higher than Haru remembered, he sounded frustrated.

"We're not boarding the train"

"Huh?" The agitation in the other's voice sounded wrong to his ears, it made his stomach twitch in rejection.

He led them to the street and took off his phone.

"Goro, I need you to pick me up"


	9. Chapter 8

The shocked look of his driver as he pulled over and got out was an expression Haru had never seen in the man's face.

He could easily imagine what the other was thinking, seeing Haru soaking wet and _not alone._

He never had any company aside from when his parents came to town.

Sometimes Nagisa and Rei paid him a visit - on even rarer occasions, Rin did - but that was about it.

The fact Haru had anyone else with him was reason enough to baffle the good man.

The fact that the person next to Haru looked completely pitiful as he carried a dying dog didn't exactly make it better.

He couldn't care at the minute what kind of awful conclusions Goro's mind was coming to, he wanted to get Spartan the hell out of there

_He needed to. _

"Get inside quick damn it!" the man urged them after he shook his initial shock.

Haru was thankful that Goro had never been one to judge or pry.

He told Spartan to get in, who seemed completely reluctant to board the vehicle.

"We'll wet the seats… and the dog… too fancy" He could see the other's shadowed green eyes darting back and forwards between the opened door and Haru.

"Just get inside! It's getting wetter the longer we wait!" He wasn't one to raise his voice, not normally.

Normally he never reacted this way.

Spartan grumbled and got inside, finally.

Haru closed the door and let out a sigh.

"Goro, take us to Hazuki's please"

Even if he kept his mouth shut and his nose away from it, Goro was no fool and had been studying every movement Spartan made since he got on the car.

There was no need to, the guy was engrossed in shushing and holding the dog close to his chest, pressed to the other side of the seat as if he was worried the car would get ruined if he touched too much of it.

"Nagisa's?" Goro asked finally shifting his gaze from Spartan to Haru through the review mirror.

"No, his sister" Goro's eyes told him he understood and with a nod he started the car.

Nagisa' sister work wasn't that far away and they got there under ten minutes, it felt longer when all he did was listen to Spartan comforting the trembling dog.

"We're here" he said gently and braced himself for when the other guy looked up at him.

It wasn't enough; he would never be able to get ready to face such devastating green.

"Where is here?" Spartan's voice was rough, he looked tired but he didn't look scared.

It hit Haru…

_He trusts me. _

Such a thought sent his senses in a state of panic; he had to suppress it as best as he could, it wasn't the time or place to regret this.

"The vet, for the dog"

Spartan's eyes lit up and the drums returned full force.

Haru felt that everything could be ok if he got them to shine brightly again.

He got off the car without any further insistence from Haru.

"My my, thank god I didn't close earlier" A sugary sing song voice exclaimed as soon as Haru stepped inside the colorful store.

"What a lovely surprise! I don't get to see grown up Haru-chan often enough! Getting more handsome by the day are we?, tell me are you legal ye …. Oh"

Nagisa's sister eyes did the same thing as Goro's as soon as they realized Haru wasn't alone.

He guessed he wouldn't be as lucky as with his driver.

Nagisa's sisters had no mercy.

"What happened to that poor thing?"

_That's my line _

"Come here buddy"

_Oh she meant the dog. _

"He's old, and probably hasn't eaten in a few days; I think it had a fight with another dog too…" Spartan held it tighter to his chest, even as the woman had placed her hands under the dog to receive it in her arms. "he… he's a good dog"

"I see, I'll take good care of him" Nagisa's middle sister gave Spartan a serious yet tender look Haru would have never thought the woman to be capable of. "I promise" she added and the boy finally let her take the dog away.

"Wait here sweethearts!" She turned around before disappearing with a cheerful smile and a wink.

She didn't seem fazed by the homeless boy at all…. It was just like Nagisa's family to be so laid back.

Haru and Spartan were left in silence, standing in the middle of the room.

He didn't like the silence; it gave room for his brain to question his actions of the past half an hour.

He didn't want to think about what deep down, he already knew too well.

"So is that your dog?"

_Nice one Haru. _

"Not really, it's just a stray, I feed it sometimes…. He's the smartest dog… the kindest" Spartan added with smile.

Haru didn't know how to answer.

He never had any pet.

He fed some stray cats from time to time but it was different, cats didn't require much attention.

He tried to think of something to say but…

"Why are you doing this?"

He froze.

That was exactly the last thing he wanted to talk about right then.

_Why? _

_Because when I saw you like that I thought of him _

_Because I couldn't do it for him _

_Because no one could_

He became flustered.

He had nothing; he couldn't say the truth.

The other didn't deserve a half assed explanation and he didn't have any decent one to offer.

So he didn't offer any.

"Whatever the reason…. Thank you" Spartan's voice was low and calmed but it shook all of Haru's nerves.

"No problem"

They didn't speak again until Nagisa's sister came out.

"He's ok, he's resting, it will take a few days to truly get him to recover but for now I think it looks good"

Spartan's mouth dropped.

"He's not… going to die?"

"No, he was just weak from starvation"

"But I thought he was too old"

"He's not that old, being a stray often makes them look older" The way she said that made Haru think she wasn't just talking about the dog.

"Ah… makes sense" Spartan said thoughtful.

"Either way, he's in better shape than you" her eyes narrowed and Haru saw the panic flash in Spartan's eyes.

"I…"

"Relax, I'm not a cop I don't care if you work at the tunnels or anything…. But since you seem to be Haru-chan's friend, I guess I could check your wounds… if that's ok…"

"I… I have no way to pay for… any of this" The boy ducked his head ashamed.

Nagisa's sister giggled.

"Well duh! I'll charge Haru-chan for the dog and the check up is on the house!"

Spartan looked at Haru and Haru nodded encouragingly.

He had to admit, he would be hesitant to allow Nagisa's sister to put her hands on him too, but well, they were all bark and no bite… thankfully.

The stray boy disappeared with the woman towards the room she had taken the dog to.

The air seemed to loosen up as Haru let out a breath he didn't know was holding, he hadn't realized of the tension that had built around them.

Just what was he doing?

_Relax, I'm not a cop I don't care if you work at the tunnels_

And what had she meant by that?

His stomach twitched violently, he didn't want to find out….

Haru dropped to a seat and looked at the ceiling, what would Rin say if he saw this?

Half an hour later Spartan came out holding his bandana in his fist, his almost dry hair falling wildly down his face and over the bandages on his neck.

He looked too handsome for Haru to deny.

He gulped.

The boy took the washed out blue fabric up and tided it back in place.

"Thank you… very much" he bowed to the woman who waved a hand dismissively and smiled.

"I'll call you when the dog is ready to be picked up Haru-chan"

Haru tsked

"Stop calling me that"

She giggled and walked them to the door.

The sun had completely set but at least it had stopped raining.

They thanked her again and said goodbye.

At least she didn't make many questions…. Well he didn't know what she had told Spartan while they were away.

He just hoped she didn't say anything about him… or about who Spartan resembled to.

Goro had parked around the corner, Haru walked there lost in thoughts.

It took him a while to realize Spartan wasn't following.

He turned around to ask what was wrong and he saw it...

Green eyes were looking at him intently, in a way that was unfairly familiar and yet so completely new at the same time.

It made his breathing come a halt, his lungs on strike.

Such a gaze was dangerous.

The drum returned.

Very dangerous.

The other boy continued to stare, as if trying to find some hidden truth in Haru's face.

Being watched in such a way, it shoot a hundred alarms in Haru's head.

His face heat up and he had to look away.

He knew the question those eyes asked, it was the same from before.

_Why are you doing this? _

He still had no answer.

Yet, Spartan seemed to find one

"I see… I understand" He said and his eyes far from releasing Haru from their pull, added more force to it.

No.

Spartan walked towards Haru with a confidence that made his legs shake.

He didn't understand what was going on but his body seemed to be smarter than him and reacted by backing away.

The other's face, his expression was something that made the drum beat so loudly that it drowned everything else.

His eyes were lidded and it made him look… calm?

No calm wasn't the word.

Hypnotic.

Spartan licked his lips as Haru's back hit a wall…

Realization finally hit and immediately after his mind started malfunctioning.

Spartan placed himself mere inches away from Haru.

Slowly moving closer.

His brain stopped working altogether the second he felt the other's breath on his face.

His eyelids fell and his lips parted.

His could feel his pulse beating angrily against his flesh.

_He wanted this _

He took a deep breath, as if he was about to take a dive in the deepest pool.

He closed his eyes entirely...

…and Spartan kissed him.

It was much like diving, the same shock, the same foreign sensation; being swept and taken over by the current, embraced and consumed.

Fighting to suppress the need for air, to adjust, to not let it drown you and come to a mutual acceptance.

His lips moved tentatively, instinctually

_Like swimming_

A part of him knew how to do this

Or maybe it just knew what it wanted.

What his body wanted.

_Desperately. _

Spartan pressed back, gave more, kissed back harder.

_No he was wrong…. _

Haru parted his lips in a gasp seeking for much needed air.

_it was nothing like diving. _

He lost whatever little amount of air his starved lungs had managed to gather…

…when Spartan pushed his tongue inside.

_Oh god _

_This… was_ _better._

Haru could spend the rest of his life like this.

Could die like this.

_Kissing…. _

_…Spartan. _

One of the drum sticks pierced through him.

No.

This is wrong.

Why was Spartan doing this?

Why was he doing this?

_Because he looks like Makoto _

Haru pushed him away.

He saw dull green.

_Relax, I'm not a cop I don't care if you work at the tunnels_

_I… I have no way to pay for… any of this_

No.

Was this..?

Haru's eyes shoot wide.

_Is this Spartan's way of…._

He felt sick.

_Does he think? I helped him cause I wanted…. Him to pay me like this? _

He pushed the taller boy completely…

And ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi there sorry for the delay, I thought I'd accidentally delete this account so I was re uploading it on my older one and then I realized I still had this one... Im a butt... but oh well. sorry about the hiatus, Im incredibly inconsistent. hope someone still reads this. any comments are always very much welcome!

Three days.

It had been three days since Haru had his first kiss.

He had tried to push all thoughts about it away, only to realize it was an utterly impossible task.

He gave up not even an hour after he had gotten back home.

He was pathetic, not only had he not even tried to put up a decent fight against his minds insistent replay of that moment, but after three days, he'd visited the memory so much he was sure it would start freezing, skipping and repeating…

…like a worn out record.

The fact that it wasn't how his first kiss should have ever gone, just made the swelling of his heart, feel all the more wrong.

Yes, everything about that kiss and what it made him feel was nothing but wrong.

He could try to pretend that he hadn't enjoyed it every little bit as he did, enjoyed it more than he could have ever imagined, but it was far too late to avoid reality.

He wanted Spartan, he wanted him more than he could ever want another person.

But it wasn't really Spartan who he wanted, it was his long dead friend and that was all kinds of levels of fucked up.

Last time he saw Makoto they were just kids, it was beyond sickening that he could have such feelings for a boy who never made it into puberty.

It was beyond insulting that he could defile Makoto's memory, what he had meant for him, by lusting after him.

Even if he was using a proxy to do so.

_Using… _

And that was the worst of it all, he was using Spartan, and Spartan didn't deserve that.

He wasn't Makoto, he wasn't put on this earth so Haru could replace Makoto, something he would never be able to do anyway, and just the fact that his mind was trying to do it, made him feel the lowest scum alive.

He was being a horrible friend to both Spartan and Makoto, and yet…

He couldn't stop touching his lips, or stop his stomach from turning violently, _longingly_ at the memory of the sweet touch.

The _sweetest _touch.

He didn't go to school the following day after he last saw Spartan.

He felt thankful that the weekend soon followed and he could spend all day in his bathtub without any remorse.

Not that he felt much of it.

And not like the bathtub helped much anymore either.

Maybe school would have proven itself useful for once in his life and helped him… forget.

But then again… he had never been good at forgetting.

When Monday came he knew he had no other choice, and he was fine with it.

The sooner he could return to a routine it would be better.

Goro was driving him again, even if he was still ill, Haru would have accepted a replacement.

He couldn't take the train anymore.

And not due to rush hour.

Of course school proved to be just as ineffective as he thought it would be.

His mind tormented him just as much and Spartan and Makoto's names replaced every equation, every text, and every date from history lesson that were written in the blackboard.

But it was too soon to expect some miracle.

When Makoto had… disappeared...

How long had it taken him to go back to normal?

_…never_

Well… so much for a silver lining...

He couldn't help thinking how cruel it was, that it felt like he was losing Makoto all over again.

It was only his own fault for thinking he could get him back in the first place.

And he hadn't wanted to think that.

He only met the boy for a few days, he was wary all through it, he truly tried his best to stir himself away from disaster… but his mind continued to prove itself the most treacherous friend he could ever never get rid of.

He got off from his last lesson feeling like it had been weeks since he crossed the school door to enter it only that morning.

He was completely exhausted.

Thoughts of even glancing the pool's direction were much too tiresome.

Not even the Olympic sized heaven could hold any appeal anymore.

Just like it had been back then.

At least at some point, his love for water had returned, at least partially…

Water to him had always been water with Makoto and he was only able to realize that when water became water without Makoto.

But at least it was something.

He was dragging his feet towards the usual place where Goro would wait for him when his phone ringed.

"Haru-chaaaan! Out of school already? Did I get you before you jumped into the pool? I figured I should call you the second the bell rang or I wouldn't be able to contact you for hours and hours and hours! Such is the stamina of a young fit handsome boy is it not? Huhuhu!"

He had to part the phone from his ear to protect its integrity.

Too bad his brain's was damaged instead.

"Hazuki-san… what do you want?" He massaged his temples, he wasn't in the mood to deal with such a sugary voice, he just hoped whatever it was didn't take long.

"Well the doggie you left with me is already restored to its rightful state! Paws cleaned, fur brushed and tail wagging at full speed! The only thing lacking is an owner to pick him up! So ask Goro-san to bring you by later ok?! Bah-bye Haru-chaaan! Mua!" And just like that she hanged up.

Oh… crap...

He had forgotten about the dog.

Just what… was he supposed to do now?

He arrived at Nagisa's sister work without a plan.

The dog wasn't his to for him to claim…

And the owner wasn't his friend for him to call…

"Haru-chan! You came! I'm so glad! Wanna see the good boy?" Nagi's sister seemed to be in an even higher state of candy related overdose than was normal for a Hazuki.

Maybe she'd found a boyfriend… finally.

"Hmm… it's not… really my dog" He could have played along a bit further but what was the point in delaying the inevitable.

Nagi's sister face changed completely, so much it was scary, but her expression wasn't, it was soft… but serious.

"I know… the dog is a stray, that boy you brought him with comes by every day to check on it, he wouldn't take the dog, he said the same thing you did"

Spartan had… been coming to the pet store?

Haru swallowed… he could feel the woman's eyes studying him intently.

She wanted explanations.

"Gee Haru-chan relax! I'm not going to ask you how you met the boy… " Haru had to admit he felt relieved there for a second "I already asked him of course!"

For a second…

"I… I didn't think it through what would happen with the dog… I apologize" That was all he could offer at the moment, he had nothing else.

The woman sighed.

"Haru… that's not the issue here, worst case scenario I'll hook him up with some shelter even though I think that you should definitely keep him yourself… you need some company and this dog desperately needs to know the warmth of a home"

_Then my house is definitely not the right place for him _

"But that boy…"

Great, that was it… that was the talk.

"He just needed help, I barely know his name I'm not really acquaintances with him, it was just a single time thing"

He realized that probably sounded bad once he said it but it was too late the woman was already frowning.

"Haru I know… I understand"

Her eyes were still soft though.

"My mother always used to say… a person who loves and cares for an animal is never a bad person! And I firmly believe that" Her cheerfulness returned for a moment but then she grew strangely silent.

"He really doesn't seem like a bad boy, however much of a petty criminal he might be… he was worried about causing you trouble and he sounded genuinely grateful. Just like this dog, what that boy needs is a warm home too, but that's… not your problem understand?"

Haru didn't… he wasn't sure what she was trying to get at with the conversation.

"I know why you wanted to help him, but… " She sighed and shook her head, she looked at Haru and smiled a sad smile.

"Nevermind… just… adopt this cute little doggy won't you Haru-chan! I promise you it's a lovely smart little doggy!"

And just like that she was back to her usual self.

And all Haru wanted was to get the hell out of there already.

So he said yes.

He didn't have the slightest idea of how to care for a dog.

Nagisa's sister gave him a list of course, and made him buy half the shop before he left with the black dog on a leash.

The dog followed him.

Tail waggling and tongue hanging from the corner of his mouth… it looked as if it was happy.

He looked like a completely different animal than the wet pitiful old ball Spartan had held so tightly to his chest.

Would he be able to care for the dog with as much devotion?

Probably not…

He felt sorry for the dog, getting an owner like himself.

But it couldn't be helped… had a pet now… a living being he was responsible for…

And one that would remind him of Spartan's existence forever.

He told Goro to drive ahead with the things they had bought and decided to walk the dog home.

Nagisa's sister had said he would need to do that every day so he thought might as well get it over with.

The pet store wasn't that far away from his home either way.

When he arrived he secured the dog's leash to a column by the back yard and proceeded to unload all the things he bought for the still nameless creature.

That would likely remain nameless under Haru's care.

Goro tried to help him carry everything inside but Haru insisted it was not necessary.

He wanted to be alone.

He needed to.

"Ok… I'll get your things inside you just wait" Haru told the dog and stared at it.

People were supposed to talk to their pets all the time…

Did they always feel this awkward?

Probably not.

The dog started barking excitedly though. And jumping around in the little space the leash allowed him.

Just what was up with him?

He turned around and bent down to pick up the last bag from the stairs of his house's entrance and he saw the feet of someone appear out of nowhere in his line of vision.

Goro?

No.

"Hi Haru"

Green eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNINGS: implied non con attempt, mentions of underage prostitution (nothing graphic I swear, this is the darkest chapter, it gets better after this)

He never knew when exactly Kisumi had started working down the tunnels.

It's not like the other had hidden the fact from Spartan or that Spartan had no way of knowing.

He just guessed… one avoids unwanted knowledge at all costs.

He'd always been naïve.

A naïve kid the streets couldn't wait to beat down, strap down and savage. Swallow him whole until nothing remained of that child, either in spirit…

…or in a far more literal sense.

If it wasn't for Nao who picked him up and gave him a place with the rest, if it wasn't for Kisumi, Asahi and Ikuya he would have perished, alone and with no one to give a damn about it.

But for all the people he was thankful for, he was thankful for Kisumi a little more.

The boy was someone unlike anyone Spartan would ever know.

He'd seen the streets change people, defeat them.

Even when they had each other to rely on, most of his friends from his childhood were taken down, one by one, as if someone was playing a shooter game with them.

Nao had been the first.

Then Satomi.

The Kirishima brothers followed her.

Asahi had been the last… but his departure was far more tortuous than all the rest.

He booked them tickets to watch in slow motion how he slipped from their grasp while their hands were bound behind their seats.

Not that they didn't try pulling him back anyway… Kisumi most of all, refused to let Asahi go.

They had always been far closer than friends, even if no one had ever said a word about it.

Spartan had never dared ask, but then again he didn't need to.

If there had been any doubt left, it was completely wiped out by how visible it was what Asahi's addiction did to Kisumi.

He could have followed Asahi, he could have gone ahead and followed him to their grave.

Spartan knew a part of Kisumi probably had wanted to, how could he not? It wasn't like people like them had much to look forwards to in life.

It wasn't like they had much of a life ahead.

It wouldn't have been a bad way to go, spending your last days with the one you love and then take off together.

But he hadn't.

Because no matter what… Kisumi never gave up.

To Spartan, his friend was like a bright flower floating in a dark gutter.

He'd always wanted to be like him, even when he knew Kisumi kept his true feelings securely guarded behind a flash of teeth.

Hell, Spartan was his best friend and even he had no idea what personal hell the pink haired boy hosted inside himself.

But at least Kisumi… didn't depend on anyone.

When he finally found out what kind of job Kisumi had picked for himself, he'd been so angry, not as much as Asahi but far angrier than he could ever recall being…

"It's ok Spar, it's my choice it has nothing to do with any of you"

But it did.

The other even went on and forbade him from ever trying to follow his steps.

His face had been so serious and hard… unyielding.

It had been the scariest sight Spartan had ever witnessed.

But it was something he could use against Kisumi to make him negotiate, and so he forced him to come to an agreement.

Kisumi would keep away from the tunnels, only resorting to them as a last resource.

But as time went by, that last resource was resorted to far too often.

There was nothing his friend could do, to keep him from feeling the unbearable guilt of complicity.

He wasn't just a passerby to Kisumi's sacrifice; he was fed by it.

There was no amount of self hatred that could ever satisfy that guilt.

There was only one thing he could do.

And it was long overdue.

He stood in the dark and waited to be blinded by headlights, needing them to focus on him… wishing they would move pass him and on to another victim.

He did his best not to tremble but it was cold down the tunnels.

He had to admit the desire to bail was strong, his resolve always weak.

Could there possibly be another place in the world, where one could breathe more desolation than in those humid catacombs?

_And Kisumi comes here all the time_

It was a funny thing… being alone, without anyone to cover for you, nothing left to hide behind...

You had no other choice but to step up to the challenge.

And it was about time he stopped hiding.

If he could pull a name out of blue icicles, he could do this and come out unscratched, or at least… in one piece.

There was no more mercy in giving up.

_Mercy…_

_Blue eyes…_

The afterimage still burned in his eyelids.

It was strange, he could forget where he was and who he was… just by thinking of them.

He didn't care what that meant, or why it was so… he couldn't care less about reasons.

It kept him warm inside.

And they would be his amulet, for that night.

His hand slipped on the door handle as he tried getting out.

His heart was frantic and time froze as he struggled to open the god damn car door.

If felt like an eternity but he finally did it.

He was out. He was free, and he had never run faster in his life.

The second his feet started flying through the park he felt safe, he knew that zone better than anyone, it was his habitat and he knew how to navigate it and where to hide.

He was going to be fine.

He finally stopped at an ally, hid behind a trash can and let himself fall to the ground.

His legs ached and his breath was taking longer than usual to return to normal.

It was only then that he looked down at his hands.

_So much… blood. _

He felt sick at the sight… had he really done that?

He panicked for a second… what if he had gone too far? What if he had really damaged the man?

_Relax Spar, you only broke the bastard's nose _

His mind told him in Kisumi's voice.

It was the last thing he should be thinking about but his brain pulled a memory at the bloody sight.

He remembered that time Ikuya had gotten into his first big fight and came out of it with a broken nose.

He had bled all over the place, the red liquid just wouldn't stop flowing not even after his brother had brought him home and they were all greeted with the sight of a bloody Ikuya.

Spartan had gone pale as a ghost, or so Nao told him as he offered him a piece of chocolate and told him to sit down.

He should have felt terribly embarrassed to be the one being tended for when his friend was the one hurt, and he would have if it hadn't been for Asahi…

…who had gone ahead and fainted right next to him.

_At least I'm not the biggest baby around _

Ikuya hadn't been able to hold it and let out a roaring laugh… only to regret it two seconds afterwards, he bent in half clutching at his stomach in pain.

Nao had shaken his head and reassured them their friend would be fine, noses were bad bleeders and that was all.

Yes that was all…

But he wished he had Nao now to tell him so.

He still had Kisumi at least.

Kisumi…

He was hit with the realization… he had failed him yet again.

_So much for manning up and getting a decent pay. _

First customer and the only "job" he got from Spartan was a nose one.

The bastard had tried to get rough with him and he did what corralled animals always do.

He hit back.

He didn't know which was worse, the fact that he was back where he started, or that he felt proud of the outcome.

He was long past the point of caring too.

He was so tired.

He sighed.

He was still not ready to go back home.

He looked to the sky, the city too bright to be able to tell any star.

_Home… just what is that? _

Endless blue filled his mind, and he snorted at the random thought.

He let his head hit the wall as he closed his eyes.

_As if… _


	12. Chapter 12

He froze.

There at the bottom of the stairs was none other than the thief of his thoughts…

He tried his best to ignore the fact that having green eyes stare up at him from the bottom of those stairs felt so familiar it hurt.

But he couldn't help it.

He never thought he would ever see that sight again.

And for the longest time, seeing it was all he longed for.

Haru had soon discovered those things were the hardest to get over.

It was in those small everyday moments that he felt Makoto's absence the most.

He never imagined accepting that someone was gone would be so hard, and for the most part it never felt real, it never felt real until he was confronted with the inescapable void.

Even as the years went by, he found himself feeling betrayed when he opened the front door and found nothing staring back at him.

And now…

Now it was a different sort of pang.

It wasn't the same set of eyes; he knew that, he had known that all along…

So why was there a part of him that refused to accept that?

What was Spartan even doing at his house?

Looking at him pleadingly… why?

He wanted to ask, he wanted to ask so many things and instead…

"How do you know where I live?"

He could see the other's eyes growing large, nervous…

He hadn't meant to accuse him, he regretted asking that question the second he realized how it hit the other.

He was just curious… but it was too late.

"I… I was heading for the pet store when I saw you leave with the dog" Spartan looked at the animal that was wagging his tail excitedly, eyes fixed on his savior.

"I wanted to talk to you so I went after you… I didn't mean to follow you home I swear, I just… I didn't know how to approach you and then you arrived and your driver was here… and just.." He looked so nervous and that looked wrong on him.

"I was going to turn around and leave but then I thought… if I had come this far… it just, it didn't feel right leaving just like that"

_I see _

"Come inside"

That sent the taller teen into a panic.

"No Haru, I just… I just wanted to talk to you there's no need, I'll make it brief"

Haru tasked. He didn't want to have whatever talk they were having in those god damn stairs, of all places.

He didn't give Spartan room to argue; he turned around and went inside, holding the door open impatiently.

The other looked around to his sides, he seemed highly uncomfortable, it was as if he was waiting for a cop to jump from the bushes and arrest him just for existing in such a fancy place… maybe he was.

But finally he cursed under his breath and followed Haru inside, even if reluctantly.

Haru lead them to the kitchen and didn't look back as he put some water to boil.

"Tea? Or coffee?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I'm fine you don't need to-"

"Tea or Coffe?" Haru shot him a glare and the other raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You are incredibly stubborn"

He was, and he took pride in it.

Spartan sighed… "Tea is fine"

Haru hummed and proceeded to make them some tea and some snacks, not without telling Spartan to stop standing around and take a seat already.

"You have a very nice house…"

Haru had never really care for small talk or obligatory commentaries… but when Spartan was the one uttering it….

"Thanks" He laid everything on the table before finally joining.

_And now… the dreaded moment. _

"What did you want to talk with me?" Haru kept his eyes trained at the smoke coming out of his cup.

His heart picked a pace as he waited for the brutal answer.

"I… it wasn't really much of a talk, I just… I wanted to apologize for the other day… " His voice was quiet, hollow, hesitating. "You were so nice to me and I went and did _that_ and I just… I feel very stupid; I could not have behaved worse"

When had he been nice to Spartan?

And why was he the one apologizing?

Haru was the one to run, and he was the one to not state his intentions… He never saw it as him being the damaged one.

Though now he thought about it… Spartan had only kissed him out of obligation, not only was the kiss wrong… but it was a lie.

_Great Haru, you have managed to feel even worse about it. _

"There's nothing to apologize about… " Haru finally looked up, and saw… his answer was not satisfactory at all to Spartan, he was frowning.

Haru sighed; he guessed he needed to elaborate more.

"You were wrong to assume I suppose, but it was a logical assumption from what you had to work with. If you're feeling bad about it, there's no need to" Haru shrugged and expected that to be enough. Expected Spartan would feel absolved.

"Regardless of that, even if I had assumed right, it was wrong to act without asking first, it was wrong… but… I just, I don't like owing things"

There… if Haru needed any further convincing the kiss had just been a currency to the other teen… he didn't anymore.

"I want to pay you… I know I don't have any money but I will try to gather some, it might take a while but I will"

What?

"I don't want you to, you don't have to, I only did it for the dog" Haru lied… and Spartan saw right through it.

"I don't know why you did it but I know it wasn't for the dog"

Haru looked away and decided the tea was growing cold. The conversation was exhausting.

And it was about to get worse.

"… why did you do it Haru?" yet again that dreadful question.

He closed his eyes.

He owed Spartan an explanation he knew he did.

"You don't know me, you don't want to know me and all you wanted was to get rid of me… I was just an annoyance to you so why? Why help me then?"

Such straight forwardness… such harsh words.

It was unfair, now he felt guilty.

Was that what Spartan thought he felt?

"I… I can't give you the explanation you want I'm sorry… "

He had expected the other to complain but instead he got an apology yet again.

It angered him.

"I didn't mean to pry, you don't have to tell me… I just… I guess that's it. Thank you for the tea… I'll find a way to pay you somehow" He hadn't even touched the beverage.

"Will you find that way at the tunnels?" Haru's eyes grew large as he realized what he was saying.

Fuck… where did that come from?

What got a hold of him, to ask just an intrusive question? Especially after he himself refused to offer any answers.

Spartan was completely taken aback, he had begun to rise and fell back to his seat.

"I… No. I don't really work there"

Haru couldn't help feeling a wave of relief washing over him.

He couldn't deny the thought of Spartan, having to submit himself to such a nightmare had been part of the reason that kept him up all these nights… along with his hormones of course, the kiss and the self hatred.

Look at that… His indiscrete question paid off.

"I should though" The other said but seemed to regret it immediately for it was his turn to looked surprised at his own words.

Haru's relief crashed to the ground and shattered like a vase.

He frowned.

"Why would you say that?" He knew he was pushing his limits. Spartan didn't owe him any information about himself, especially after Haru had already declined the offer once.

"My friend does, and that's how I get food on my plate… it's not fair only he has to" The boy seemed pained by his admission, Haru opened his mouth to say something but what was he supposed to answer to that?

Spartan wasn't finished though.

"I… I actually tried the other day, it was the first time I ever did, but I ended up in a fight with the guy before anything happened… I broke his nose" He grimaced but let out a sigh after the confession.

Spartan finally took the mug in his hands; finally relaxing… maybe he needed to talk about it, maybe Haru's intrusion wasn't so out of order.

And he had to admit, he felt some wicked satisfaction at knowing Spartan had fought back, that he made the bastard pay.

He had been so busy mixing Spartan with Makoto in his head lately that he forgot Spartan was not a small kid; he was stronger than Haru was, and toughen up from growing up in the streets.

He could defend himself better than Makoto never could.

He didn't need Haru to save him. It made him feel rather embarrassed for ever feeling he did.

Even then, it didn't mean Spartan couldn't be broken down…

Haru couldn't help himself, he had to ask…

"Why can't you find another job" He knew it was easy for him to talk, he never looked for a job, he never lacked any money. Never went hungry for any reason other than laziness or stubbornness.

He expected the other to point it out but instead he got a chuckle.

He didn't expect that at all.

"I'm not exactly good at anything, I've tried but no one wants to hire someone like me" He shrugged. "I don't like any of the things I do to get money Haru, but I still do them, so I'm not going to pretend I do no wrong. Maybe there's another way, I just don't know it"

They grew silent. But it wasn't the awkward silence it had been up until that moment.

And then… Haru got an idea despite himself.

"What about dog sitting?"

Spartan raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I know nothing about dogs, I've never had a pet and I… I won't even be able to take care of it the way you would so… why don't you?"

His heart was racing, a voice inside him was telling him to shut his mouth, to stop getting involved, to stop this pathetic attempt, it sounded a lot like Rin.

But somehow… he was sure of this, he knew it was the right thing to do somehow, he knew if he didn't he'd never be free.

Spartan's mouth dropped opened, but it was too late, Haru saw the light return to his eyes and he knew he could win this, even if the other put some resistance.

"Haru… that's… I don't understand" the other let a frustrated sigh. "I would ask why you want to help me so much but I know you won't answer me"

Haru bit his lip.

"I'm the one who needs help, so it's not me helping you, it's just a job, If you don't want it I'd have to hire someone else" Haru shrugged "…but I think it's best if you do it"

He looked to the side and tried his best not to blush, there was nothing embarrassing about what he had said, but somehow… he couldn't help thinking the other would see right through them.

Spartan had his eyes fixed on his and he seemed to be at least considering the offer.

"Would you… maybe one day… be able to tell me the real reason?"

Haru closed his eyes, it was fair enough.

"I'll try" that was the best he could offer.

"Ok then… boss"

Spartan said so with a coy smile and Haru started regretting it already. How was he going to separate the two boys in his head when green eyes smiled at him like _that_.

But he had to try, he'd already gotten involved with Spartan even if for the wrong reasons, it was too late to back out of it.

He just needed to learn to see Spartan for who he was and not who he looked like.

"Don't call me that"

And then maybe they could both be free.

"Ok… Haru it is then"

Maybe…


	13. Chapter 13

Haru finally plopped down in his bed with a content sigh.

It was strange, he couldn't remember the last time he went to bed feeling like the day hadn't been just another pointless conclusion of waking up.

He couldn't exactly describe what the rusted feeling was, it wasn't the freedom he always sought after but it was similar, like returning home after a good swim except… this was better.

Before his heavy eyes got the best of him he went through the day events one last time, still with the same amazement and disbelief as the previous times.

Just that morning he had felt so conflicted, so helpless and full of regret, and now… now he had been given a chance to fix that.

He and Spartan could be friends.

Spartan had helped him settle everything for the dog before he left, not wasting a minute to start his new job.

Haru could see the other teen was excited about it and that was very reassuring to him.

The other boy had asked him if he had any tools to set up the premade wooden dog house Nagisa's sister had insisted on him buying.

"It the Dogzcribz 9000! The last in the market, it's really spacious and comfortable and it's made of top notch materials! Take it Haru take it!"

He wasn't sure if the woman just really wanted the best for her patients or she just wanted to sell her overpriced goods to a helpless Haru, either way, he went along with all her suggestions.

He brought the tool box to Spartan, who asked him if there was a good spot on his back yard for it.

"Shouldn't it be inside the house?"

Haru truly didn't know anything about keeping a dog, but he didn't want to be a cruel owner and exile him to the cruel exterior either.

Spartan found it amusing somehow.

"Haru-chan worries about his doggie"

_This bastard._

"Do not add ch.." He stopped mid sentence, it was such a natural response that for a second it felt like it was five years ago and he was arguing with Makoto all over again.

It was all for naught if he let himself fall into old habits.

He opted for scoffing and turning his head to the side instead.

_Like that was any better._

"There there… it's an outside dog house, plus he's an outside dog, he's lived all his life free, I don't think being confined to a house would do him any good"

Haru guessed it made sense, and he wasn't about to argue either since he was still busy pouting.

"It should be fine unless it gets really cold"

He showed Spartan to the back yard and the boy proceeded to set up the house.

He hadn't truly believed Spartan when he said he had no talent, but well… craftsmanship was definitely not one he possessed.

He had looked so confident when he took the hammer and nails yet he only avoided nailing his finger to the wooden surface by a hair.

Haru swallowed back a chuckle.

After ten minutes of frustrated attempts in which Spartan wasn't able to put any two pieces together Haru finally deiced to step in.

"You… I can do this, maybe you should feed him"

Spartan looked like he was going to fight it for a second, ready to defend his ego, but he let out a sigh instead.

"Good idea"

Spartan dragged his feet defeated and went to pet the dog.

Haru set the house up in a matter of minutes; it wasn't really that hard, he didn't even need the instructions.

"Whoa… Haru is really amazing at hand work!" Spartan and the dog had been watching him mesmerized from the corner, they both had the same expectant look, the same titled head, and if Spartan had dog ears Haru was sure they would be playfully perking as well.

He turned around to hide the blush, it was a cute sight he couldn't deny it.

After they finished setting everything up for the dog, they worked a schedule for the next few days.

Spartan would come every day after Haru left school and walk the dog, feed it and whatever else it needed.

As Spartan said his goodbyes to the dog and then to Haru, he couldn't help feeling eager for tomorrow's school day… ending.

The sky was filled with dark clouds, bringing the night sooner; Haru looked up feeling a bit dizzy when contemplating the big space up above, it would start raining again soon, surely.

Unlike the weather, days had gone by rather smoothly, and even though it had only been a week, it felt like their new routine was a long established one.

It was a dangerous thought, and somewhere in the back of Haru's head, an alarm rang every two seconds of each interaction between them.

He brushed it off as paranoia most of the times, it would just need some getting used to, getting to know Spartan for who he was, and then, he wouldn't feel like….

"Earth to Haru" a playful voice called to him as a shoulder nudged his own.

Haru had to go to the store for groceries and Spartan decided to go along and walk the dog while they were at it.

"What were you thinking of?" The other boy sounded cheerful, as he loosened his grip on the leash to allow the dog more freedom.

"Nothing"

"I bet it was water again, Are you sure you're not part fish?" The shameless laughter that followed helped to remind him this boy wasn't his childhood friend.

He didn't deign himself to answer. It didn't matter, for the other went on.

"That would be troubling since it would make you a serial cannibal" He pointed at Haru's stack of Mackerel tightly packed in the grocery bags he carried.

"fish eat other fish all the time" He retorted annoyed.

"Are you admitting to being a fish then?"

"I didn't say that"

"Hmm I'd have to see for myself"

"how?" He knew Spartan was toying with him, but he distrusted anyway.

"Take off your shirt an expose your gills or... lack of"

Haru blushed and turned away, was this guy serious? Saying things like that so casually.

"Sorry sorry, you don't have to sulk" the playful tone was still present.

Haru just hummed and they made the rest of the way to his house in comfortable silence; their steps falling into a rhythm, synching in a gentle pace.

Once they got there Spartan took the dog to the back yard and then helped Haru unpack the groceries, he sat and watched as Haru proceeded to make dinner.

It was part of their routine now, Spartan would have dinner with Haru every night and then they would have some tea and watch something on the tv or play videogames.

Spartan was so mesmerized by the games, he had found a couple of Haru's old ones and he looked so curious, even somewhat shy when he asked him if he could try them.

Haru hadn't touched those in a long time, sometimes they would play when Nagisa came for a visit, well Nagisa would at least.

He used to play when it was Rin who was visiting, just for the thrill of competition; however that always turned bitterly reminiscent very fast, so they had to learn to stay away from such things, sometimes staying away altogether.

Spartan said he had played games before but couldn't really recall which and when, but it seemed to have been long enough to make him look like a kid discovering them for the first time once Haru plugged the console and the screen came alive.

While Haru had his eyes trained on the food he was cooking, behind him, Spartan was sitting by the table trying to decide what they would play that night.

He could hear the hush of clashing plastic of the boy going through his scarce game collection, surprisingly the boy wasn't very loud when he wasn't talking, yet those small sounds alone, were so welcomed by his noise-starved house.

"Haru is a very good cook" Even after seven days, Spartan kept making the same comment as he devoured the food in front of him like a hungry wolf.

_the dog has more manners_

"It's not a big deal"

"No need to be modest, though it's weird that you even know how, a rich kid…." Spartan cut himself off, and looked at Haru fearing to have offended him. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just… when you can have people do things for you it's rare you would want to do them yourself"

"I don't like people getting on my business" Haru replied nonchalantly, not taking his eyes away from his plate. It was only when he was met with silence that he noticed what he said could be taken the wrong way.

"I meant I don't like depending on people to do things I can do myself"

Spartan lowered his eyes for a second, Haru thought he looked regretful… yet almost immediately he relaxed and smiled, only for said smile to turn mischievous the very next second.

"You mean like taking care of your dog?"

_Touche_

"That's different" He said defensively.

"How?"

"I can't do it myself"

Spartan chuckled at that.

"Well I'm happy you can't"

And there it was that warm smile again.

The rest of the meal went by quietly.

After they finished and did the dishes they settled at the couch to play the videogame Spartan had chosen. It was some racing game Nagisa had bought for him a few years ago.

Haru always beat the taller teen at it, but he still insisted on playing.

"I'll get better and I'll win, just wait and see"

Haru really didn't see how, he was really bad at it.

After playing for a while and winning every single race, he retired and let the other boy play against the machine.

"Hey Haru… can I ask you something?"

"Hmm"

"Why do you… live alone?"

Haru widened his eyes, now that he thought of it, they had never discussed it; it felt silly not telling the boy he wouldn't have to worry about his parents disapproving since they weren't even there.

"My parents live in another city, because of my father's work"

"Oh I see… what does your father do?"

"He's a corrupt politician"

The other boy turned his head to Haru and blinked a few times, the car in the video game crashed against a wall and burned.

Spartan seemed to not know whether to laugh at the presumed joke or take it seriously, Haru's serious tone often had that effect on people.

"Is that your idea of a joke?"

_Yes, but that is beside the point._

"It is the truth"

"Oh… well that's just awful"

"hmm… … your car is burning"

"Damn damn! I was so close to winning too!"

_Close to being a lap behind everyone else_

Spartan took off his bandana and ruffled his hair in frustration.

Haru wished he wouldn't do that, suddenly the oxygen levels of the room seemed to have dropped and he had to look away.

"haa, well I guess I should feed the dog and get going before it starts raining"

Haru only nodded and watched him go, not really meaning to, he was only staring off into his general direction, yes… _that's what he was doing._

"Well Haru, see you tomorrow then, thank you for the food" Spartan bowed and turned to walk to the front door.

Before Haru could say his goodbyes however, a booming roar interrupted him, making the other teen jump.

It was too late; the bad weather was quicker than Spartan and a slight drizzle became a downpour in a matter of seconds.

"Awww man, I didn't want to get wet again"

"Why don't you stay?"

_Damn it_

Once again his mouth proved to have a mind of its own.

"What?!" the other boy looked at him as if he had asked him for a spare kidney.

"Just… there is plenty of room, I don't mind… since it's raining"

"I wouldn't…. that's too much Haru you don't have to, I was only joking I really don't mind, it's only ra-IIN" another thunder, this time louder, made the whole house vibrate, causing the taller boy to jump again, voice included.

Haru couldn't help a snort.

"I'll show you to the guest room"

Spartan looked at Haru and back to the window, and back to Haru, a few times before finally sighing.

"Alright then"

Haru knew he would give in, but hearing it out loud hit him with realization, Spartan was staying over. He had to turn around to hide the blood camping on his cheeks.

"Haru…"

He turned his head a little, not enough to give his embarrassment away but enough to show he was listening.

Spartan's voice went down several decibels, threading dangerously in the whisper territory.

_"__Thank you__"_

_Turn away! Turn away!_

_"__… __H-hmm__"_

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
